Under The Moonlight
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Satu tahun berlalu sejak hari kepergian Seokjin sejak menikah dengan Namjoon sekaligus satu tahun sejak Jeon Jungkook kehilangan hidupnya. Jungkook pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia bisa meredam semua penderitaannya seorang diri. Sampai kemudian vampire yang menghancurkan hidupnya kembali dan Jungkook tidak bisa tetap diam. / VKook. GS. Side story from The Cold One


**Under The Moonlight**

 **Pair:**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Satu tahun berlalu sejak hari kepergian Seokjin sejak menikah dengan Namjoon sekaligus satu tahun sejak Jeon Jungkook kehilangan hidupnya. Jungkook pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia bisa meredam semua penderitaannya seorang diri. Sampai kemudian vampire yang menghancurkan hidupnya kembali dan Jungkook tidak bisa tetap diam. / VKook, GS! Jungkook and Seokjin. Side story from The Cold One.

 **Warning** :

AU, GS!, Vamp!Fic. Side story from 'The Cold One'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Under The Moonlight**

Satu tahun berlalu sejak sebuah kecelakaan merenggut semua kebahagiaan Jungkook. Dokter memvonisnya lumpuh saat itu dan dia harus memakai kursi roda selama delapan bulan penuh dan menjalani terapi hingga akhirnya dia bisa kembali berjalan walaupun kakinya masih sering berdenyut nyeri.

Kebahagiaan Jungkook benar-benar hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya kakinya. Orangtuanya berusaha keras untuk kesembuhan Jungkook hingga akhirnya mereka meninggal karena kelelahan bekerja tepat setelah Jungkook berhasil menyelesaikan sepuluh langkah pertamanya di terapi berjalan.

Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kalau orangtuanya bekerja sekeras itu. Mulanya dia juga heran bagaimana mungkin dia yang termasuk dalam keluarga sederhana bisa mendapatkan pengobatan sehebat itu untuk kesembuhan kakinya.

Jungkook juga tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dikarenakan sibuk mengobati kakinya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah tiga bulan tidak mengalami kemajuan dalam terapi. Dan sekarang setelah Jungkook mendapatkan kakinya kembali, dia amat sangat tidak ingin kembali ke studinya. Dia memiliki kehidupan yang harus ditanggung dan bekerja adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Jungkook lakukan.

Agak sulit memang, mengingat Jungkook bukanlah seseorang yang berhasil menyelesaikan studinya. Tapi berkat kerja kerasnya, Jungkook bisa bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di perpustakaan kota. Pekerjaannya memang tidak terlalu sulit, bahkan cenderung membosankan. Jungkook hanya perlu membereskan buku-buku yang sudah dikembalikan ke raknya semula karena semua urusan data dikerjakan oleh para seniornya. Jungkook hanyalah pesuruh di perpustakaan itu.

Jungkook tidak pernah tidak menyesali hidupnya. Hidupnya benar-benar rusak hanya karena dia berbaik hati menjadi teman seorang gadis sekarat yang ternyata dicintai oleh makhluk penghisap darah yang membuatnya harus terjebak bersama satu keluarga penuh makhluk penghisap darah.

Seandainya saja hari itu Jungkook tidak berbaik hati menemani Seokjin, hidupnya pasti tidak akan sehancur sekarang. Seandainya saja dia tidak mengenal keluarga Namjoon dan mengenal seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung, hidupnya jelas tidak akan seburuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk saat seniornya kembali mengomel soal perpustakaan yang berantakan dan beberapa sudut yang kotor oleh sampah karena ada banyak pengunjung nakal yang tetap nekat membawa makanan ke dalam perpustakaan walaupun itu sudah dilarang. Jungkook tidak mengerti, kenapa seniornya harus marah dan kesal disaat yang harus membereskan semua kekacauan itu bukanlah dirinya melainkan Jungkook?

Kaki berbalut _ankle boots_ Jungkook akhirnya melangkah ke arah pojok perpustakaan yang kotor setelah telinganya panas karena mendengar omelan seniornya. Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan mulai menyapu serta membersihkan lantai yang kotor oleh tumpahan minuman dan juga ceceran remah makanan.

Setelah selesai Jungkook segera membuang sampah itu bersama dengan sampah yang lainnya keluar. Musim dingin sudah kembali lagi dan Jungkook benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari perpustakaan tua itu dan kembali ke rumah mungilnya yang hangat.

"Jungkook? Hai!"

Suara pekikan penuh semangat itu membuat Jungkook menoleh dan dia melihat seorang gadis teman masa sekolah menengahnya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat sampah yang berada di trotoar jalan.

"Hana?" ujar Jungkook ragu.

Gadis bernama Hana itu mengangguk semangat, dia berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook. "Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat kurus."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Banyak yang sudah terjadi, Hana."

"Tapi aku ingat kita pernah bertemu musim panas tahun lalu dan kau terlihat sangat ceria. Apa yang terjadi selama satu tahun ini?"

Jungkook terdiam.

 _Apa yang terjadi selama satu tahun ini?_

 _ **Kehancuran hidupnya.**_

"Hidupku hancur karena seseorang." Jungkook berujar dengan datar.

Hana terkesiap, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku lumpuh setahun kemarin, Hana. Dan orangtuaku meninggal karena mereka berusaha menyembuhkanku yang cacat." Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "Dan itu semua terjadi karena orang itu. Seandainya saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya lagi. Satu tahun sudah berlalu, tapi aku tidak akan melupakan dia yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku."

Hana tertawa gugup, "Wow, aku tidak tahu kau sedingin ini, Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap Hana dengan datar, "Itu karena Jeon Jungkook yang kau kenal sudah mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jungkook kembali menjalani rutinitasnya yang membosankan. Dia meniup tangannya yang kedinginan dan mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di perpustakaan. Yah, walaupun Jungkook tidak terlalu menyukai tempat itu, setidaknya tempat itu dilengkapi penghangat ruangan yang tidak akan membuatnya beku mendadak seperti suhu luar saat ini.

Jungkook berbelok dan langkahnya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang berdiri di tangga depan perpustakaan. Napasnya tersentak dan bola matanya bergetar. Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka dia akan kembali melihat salah satu tokoh pengisi mimpi buruknya.

"Jungkook? Akhirnya, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Dan sosok itu adalah, Kim Seokjin. Awal mula dari seluruh kehancuran kehidupannya.

Hal pertama yang ingin Jungkook lakukan adalah lari, dia sangat ingin melarikan diri dari sana secepat mungkin agar luka lamanya yang tidak akan pernah sembuh tidak kembali berdarah hebat seperti dulu. Tapi kakinya seolah terpaku atau mungkin kakinya sudah benar-benar membeku karena suhu dingin. Jungkook tidak sanggup bergerak bahkan saat dia melihat Seokjin bergerak menghampirinya.

"Apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu." Seokjin tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya tapi Jungkook sungguh merasa kalau dia ingin menghajar wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin terlihat begitu sehat dan cantik sementara dirinya berubah menjadi seonggok gadis kurus karena kerasnya kehidupannya. Untungnya saat ini musim dingin sehingga Jungkook bisa menyamarkan tubuh kurus seperti lidinya dibalik balutan pakaian tebal.

"Jungkook? Ada apa? Jantungmu berdebar begitu kuat. Kau terkejut melihatku?"

Kalimat mengenai 'jantung' berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Jungkook dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan desisan marah. "Menjauh dariku."

Seokjin mengerjap kaget, "Jungkook?" sebelah tangannya mencoba meraih lengan Jungkook tapi Jungkook mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Jungkook? Aku temanmu."

Jungkook mendengus sinis, "Temanku? Tidak, Kim Seokjin. Kau orang asing."

"Jungkook, apa maksudmu? Aku temanmu. Aku minta maaf aku harus pergi selama setahun ini, tapi itu demi kepentinganku dan aku juga sudah memarahi Namjoon karena dia tidak mengabari mengenai kepergianku tapi aku.."

"Kim Seokjin! Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau tidak kembali sekalipun!"

Seokjin terperangah, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook berteriak padanya. Dia pergi setahun lalu adalah karena Namjoon baru saja mengubahnya menjadi _vampire_ sehingga dia diasingkan untuk sementara agar tidak kelepasan memburu manusia. Dan sekarang setelah dia cukup mampu mengendalikan diri, dia justru dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Jungkook membencinya.

"Jungkook, aku.."

"Menjauhlah dariku."

"Kau masih marah soal masalah pernikahanku dan Namjoon? Tapi kupikir kau bisa mengerti. Itu untuk kehidupanku, Jungkook. Kau juga mengenal Taehyung, mereka orang baik, mereka tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Seokjin berujar cepat karena dia ingat dulu Jungkook pernah marah padanya karena ingin menikah dengan Namjoon.

"Mereka berbahaya, sejak dulu mereka berbahaya."

"Jungkook, mereka tidak.."

"Kau tidak berbeda dengan mereka, Seokjin. Jadi menjauhlah dariku karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi. Aku sudah melupakanmu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Melupakanku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menata hidupku kembali, jadi jangan mencoba menghancurkannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kau dan keluargamu yang baru harus menjauh dariku." Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan, kakinya menapaki anak tangga namun suara Seokjin menghentikannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

Jantung Jungkook berdenyut sakit saat mengingat Taehyung. Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang begitu dia sukai sekaligus orang yang telah menghancurkannya hingga ke dasar.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi." Jungkook bergegas menaiki tangga dan menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan keras. Kemudian tubuhnya bersandar ke pintu dan dia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Bertemu Seokjin benar-benar membangkitkan trauma dan semua rasa sakitnya hingga Jungkook merasa pusing.

Dia mencengkram dadanya yang berdetak kuat dan perlahan dia menangis. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, tapi semua penderitaan ini memang membuat Jungkook berubah. Dia yang dulu ceria berubah menjadi datar dan dingin, dia yang dulu sangat peduli pada penampilan menjadi tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang sekurus penderita anoreksia.

Jeon Jungkook sudah mati, yang saat ini masih berkeliaran hanyalah tubuh kosongnya. Jeon Jungkook sudah kehilangan dirinya sejak kedua orangtuanya dinyatakan meninggal karena bekerja keras menyembuhkannya yang cacat akibat ulah seorang makhluk penghisap darah bernama Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tidak berlalu dengan baik untuk Jungkook. Luka lamanya yang kembali membuatnya tidak fokus pada banyak hal dan berakhir dengan dia yang kembali diteriaki oleh seniornya yang kejam. Jungkook tidak terlalu banyak berpikir karena dia benar-benar ingin menutup diri dari dunia dan berdiam di suatu tempat sementara untuk menenangkan jiwanya yang terluka.

Tapi mungkin Tuhan merasa penderitaan Jungkook belum cukup parah karena Jungkook justru bertemu seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

Darimana seorang Kim Taehyung tahu alamat rumahnya?

Taehyung berdiri bersandar di dinding yang bersebelahan dengan pintu _flat_ mungil Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berjalan menghampirinya. Jungkook lelah, dia ingin istirahat dan satu-satunya tujuannya adalah rumahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook namun Jungkook mengabaikannya dan justru sibuk dengan kunci rumahnya.

"Setahun sudah berlalu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jungkook terdiam, gerakan jemarinya yang semula sibuk dengan pintu pun terhenti. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini, apa semua keluarga _vampire_ itu menganggap Jungkook bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi setahun lalu dengan semudah itu?

Jungkook bahkan melewati sepuluh kali pertemuan dengan seorang psikiater untuk mengembalikan sedikit kewarasannya karena rasa _shock_ dan juga kehilangan yang amat sangat karena kematian orangtuanya.

Kepala Jungkook bergerak untuk menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau bertanya bagaimana kabarku? Apa menurutmu mayat hidup masih layak ditanyakan pertanyaan itu?"

Taehyung terdiam, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mati. Aku sudah mati setahun lalu sejak kau melumpuhkan kakiku. Jadi pergilah dari hadapanku kecuali kau memang ingin melihatku bunuh diri di hadapanmu." Jungkook memutar kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu.

Namun disaat dia hendak melangkah masuk, Taehyung menahan lengannya dengan cepat. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jungkook tersenyum sinis, "Tidak ada, aku sudah mati. Jadi tidak seharusnya sesuatu terjadi padaku, kan?"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku lagi. Menjauhlah dari hidupku, karena aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan denganmu ataupun saudara penghisap darahmu yang lainnya."

"Jungkook, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah melukaimu setahun lalu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Membunuhku?" sela Jungkook cepat kemudian dia tertawa sarkastik, "Kau tidak hanya membunuhku, Tuan." Jungkook merasakan matanya panas saat mengingat senyum orangtuanya yang terus menyemangatinya saat akan mengikuti terapi. "Tapi kau juga membunuh orangtuaku."

Suara Jungkook tersendat di ujung kalimatnya karena dia tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya saat mengingat soal kedua orangtuanya. Jungkook berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Kaki Jungkook melemas dan dia jatuh seperti jelly di pintu. Dia terisak keras dan dengan panik dia mengacak-acak tas tangannya untuk mencari obat anti depresi yang seharusnya tidak lagi dia konsumsi karena psikiaternya takut Jungkook akan kecanduan obat itu.

Jungkook menenggak tiga butir obat sekaligus dan mencengkram botol plastik berisi tablet berwarna putih itu dengan begitu erat di dadanya sementara tangisannya tidak juga berhenti. Isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan hingga akhirnya obat itu bereaksi dan Jungkook jatuh tertidur di depan pintunya.

Sementara itu Taehyung masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jungkook dan dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas isakan Jungkook, kepanikannya saat mencari botol obat, tangisannya yang berlanjut hingga akhirnya berhenti dan Taehyung bisa mendengar suara napas teratur serta dengkuran halus Jungkook.

Taehyung menempelkan dahinya di pintu rumah Jungkook, dia merosot turun dan berjongkok di depan pintu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu selama setahun ini?" gumam Taehyung sedih.

Taehyung bertahan di posisinya selama berjam-jam berikutnya, dia terus mendengarkan degup jantung normal dari Jungkook dan juga suara napas teraturnya. Taehyung tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, saat ini yang menghalanginya dari Jungkook hanyalah selembar pintu kayu yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan Jungkook yang seolah menembus pintu yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Jungkook.." gumam Taehyung pelan.

"… _.aku masih mencintaimu.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan Jungkook yang memutuskan untuk berdiam di dalam rumahnya. Dia mengacuhkan telepon dari perpustakaan karena dia tidak muncul untuk bekerja, dia juga mengacuhkan rumahnya yang berantakan dan memutuskan untuk tetap diam di rumahnya tanpa peduli apakah dia makan atau tidak dalam sehari.

Tubuh kurus Jungkook sudah berubah menjadi semakin dan semakin kurus. Bahkan berat badannya saat ini menyentuh angka 40 kg saja. Jungkook tak ada bedanya dengan mumi saat ini, atau mungkin dia sedang mencoba proses mumifikasi pada tubuhnya secara perlahan karena Jungkook sangat jarang mengkonsumsi makanan.

Selama dua minggu ini, sesuatu yang menjadi makanan pokok Jungkook adalah obat anti depresinya. Jungkook nyaris tidak bisa lepas dari obat itu dan akhirnya setelah obatnya habis, Jungkook beralih menenggak obat tidur untuk mengatasi isi kepalanya yang terus saja memutar hari pertemuannya dengan Taehyung dua minggu lalu.

Jungkook tidak peduli jika dia akan mati karena overdosis, Jungkook tidak pernah takut mati karena dia merasa itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bahagia. Ya, Jungkook pasti akan bahagia karena dia akan kembali bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

Kondisi _flat_ Jungkook benar-benar berantakan dan kondisi Jungkook begitu memprihatinkan dan dia terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja kembali menjadi gila. Jungkook sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya ketika pintu _flat_ nya diketuk dengan begitu keras. Jungkook sudah terbiasa mengabaikan ketukan dan juga gedoran di pintunya tapi yang satu ini tidak juga menyerah dan tidak berhenti mengetuk selama 40 menit penuh.

Jungkook muak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan dia melihat Seokjin dengan wajah cemas berada di sana.

"Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau makan? Kapan terakhir kalinya kau menyentuh nasi?" tanya Seokjin beruntun seraya mengecek tubuh Jungkook.

Tangan Seokjin terasa begitu dingin dan itu menyadarkan Jungkook. Bahkan di tengah kondisinya yang lemah luar biasa Jungkook masih bisa menepis tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin sudah menjadi sama seperti mereka. Seperti Taehyung yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Jangan.. pernah.. menyentuhku.." Jungkook berujar terputus-putus karena dia merasa kepalanya pusing dan tak lama kemudian dia tidak ingat apapun lagi selain tubuhnya yang melayang ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Jungkook lihat saat membuka matanya adalah sebuah selang infus yang terhubung ke lengan kurusnya. Dan ketika Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, dia bisa melihat jarum menembus kulitnya yang tipis dan kurus. Dia sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi kerangka hidup.

Jungkook mengeluarkan tawa kering dan sedih, dia bergerak mencabut jarum itu dan membiarkan darahnya mengalir keluar. Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, Jungkook yakin dia akan mati hanya dengan mencabut jarum itu.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Suara seruan marah seseorang membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget dan dia melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, Jimin bergegas membalut tangan Jungkook yang berdarah dengan saputangan sementara Yoongi berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri? Kau mau mati?" ujar Jimin marah.

"Ya, aku ingin mati. Kenapa? Apa itu salah?" ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Aku suka gayanya."

Jimin mendelik pada istrinya dan menghela napas pelan. "Kau tidak boleh mati. Kalau kau mati, Taehyung akan benar-benar mati."

"Aku yang akan mati. Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Taehyung."

"Oh ya? Kau tidak tahu apa yang Taehyung lakukan saat kau teronggok seperti ini, kan?" ujar Jimin dengan nada sarkasme kental dalam suaranya.

Jungkook mendongak, dia mulai merasa tertarik mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Taehyung menghukum dirinya sendiri. Dia menyiksa dirinya dan tidak makan sama sekali dan ini sudah berjalan selama tiga minggu. Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau tertidur selama seminggu penuh, _Sleeping Beauty_." Yoongi menyahut ringan dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Taehyung rela mati untukmu, Jungkook. Dia menyiksa dirinya karena dia merasa sangat menyesal setelah dia tahu apa yang terjadi padamu setahun ini."

Jungkook mendengus, "Jangan membuatku tertawa, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia menguliti dirinya sendiri untukku." Jungkook menatap Jimin, "Taehyung yang sudah membuatku seperti ini dan apa yang dia lakukan tidak sebanding dengan semua rasa sakit yang aku terima dan alami."

Jimin menggeram marah, dia meraih lengan Yoongi dan membawanya untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kalau begitu kurasa aku sudah selesai. Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik padamu, tapi kau memang sudah benar-benar berubah."

"Bersikap baik? Berkacalah terlebih dahulu, Jimin. Kau sama sekali tidak berbuat baik padaku, kau justru menunda kematianku yang memang sudah kuinginkan."

Jimin mengeluarkan geraman buas lagi sebelum kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Jungkook karena seorang perawat sudah tiba untuk memeriksa Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Apakah aku berdosa karena membuat orang lain menyiksa dirinya karena aku?" gumam Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian Jungkook sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kondisinya memang cukup buruk karena Jungkook mengalami kerusakan lambung dan ginjal karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat dan sangat sedikit mengkonsumsi nasi. Berat badannya yang terlampau ringan membuatnya menyandang status kekurangan gizi.

Tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memperbaiki kondisi tubuhnya. Dia hanya menjalankan yang terbaik hingga dokter mengizinkannya keluar dari rumah sakit.

Bohong jika Jungkook mengatakan dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh ucapan Jimin mengenai Taehyung yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah merasa salah karena sudah menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia tidak bisa.

Ada satu hal yang benar-benar tidak Jungkook mengerti dan mungkin selamanya tidak akan dia mengerti. Yaitu alasan kenapa ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya karena Jungkook.

Orangtuanya bekerja keras untuk kesembuhan Jungkook tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya mereka meninggal. Dan sekarang Taehyung menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena menyesal sudah membuat hidup Jungkook hancur.

Mungkin kesalahan bukan berada pada pertemuannya dengan keluarga Taehyung. Kesalahan itu terletak pada eksistensi Jungkook sendiri.

Lintasan pikiran itu seolah menyentak Jungkook dari semuanya. Dia terdiam dan entah dia sadar atau tidak Jungkook justru berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Dia berjalan perlahan dan bergerak menaiki pagar pembatas balkonnya.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah tahu solusi paling tepat untuk mengatasi semua penderitaannya dan juga penderitaan orang lain yang disebabkan olehnya.

Ya, hanya ini caranya..

Dan Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya melewati pagar pembatas balkon dan dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dari lantai tiga.

 _Aah, akhirnya.._

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! End dengan indahnya. Hahahahaha

Eits, tenang, jangan mengamuk dulu.

Ada sedikit pencerahan untuk kalian yang gloomy karena cerita ini. hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Jungkook menghembuskan napas dengan keras dan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan dahinya langsung mengerut saat menyadari kalau saat ini dia berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan pakaian berupa gaun musim panas selutut.

Dia bergerak bangun dan dia bisa melihat badai salju yang mengamuk di luar sana.

Badai salju dan gaun musim panas?

Sungguh sebuah kombinasi yang akan membuat tubuhmu beku.

Tapi anehnya Jungkook tidak merasa dingin dan tubuhnya tidak lagi sekurus ranting. Tubuhnya berisi dan sehat hingga Jungkook tidak sadar kalau dia sudah melompat ke arah cermin besar yang berada di pojok kiri kamar tempatnya berada.

Jungkook terperangah melihat penampilannya dan pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada bola matanya yang berwarna merah pekat. Mata itu mengerjap dan ketika dia sadar 'siapa' dirinya sekarang, Jungkook merasakan perasaan marah yang amat sangat hingga dia berteriak dan langsung meninju cermin di hadapannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping bahkan pukulannya menembus cermin itu dan mengenai dinding di belakang cermin tersebut.

Jungkook berteriak dan mengamuk. Dia tahu penyebab ini semua, dia tahu siapa yang sudah mengubah dirinya.

Semua ini sudah pasti perbuatan Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan tempat Jungkook berada, tujuh orang dengan status identitas yang sama itu duduk melingkar di sebuah sofa. Taehyung yang duduk di depan perapian mendadak berdiri dan bergerak gelisah.

Ethan yang melihat itu menghela napas pelan, "Kamar itu dilapisi baja dan kacanya adalah tiga lapis _bulletproof glass_. Jungkook tidak akan bisa keluar dari kamar itu walaupun dia mengamuk sekuatnya."

"Dan kali ini dia tidak akan bisa membunuh dirinya lagi. _Vampire_ tidak mati." Yoongi berujar ringan dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Jimin.

Seokjin meringis pelan, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Jungkook saat ini."

" _Yeah_ , aku juga. Ide Yoongi memang benar-benar ekstrim." Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang justru asik memandangi kukunya yang baru saja mendapatkan _nail-art_.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kukunya yang cantik untuk menatap Namjoon, "Kau lebih memilih adikmu si Kim Taehyung itu mati perlahan karena Jungkook tidak ada di sisinya? Tunggu saja, mungkin gadis itu akan menerima kondisinya setelah dua atau tiga dekade berlalu."

Vivian menggeleng saat mendengar suara debuman keras dari ruangan tempat Jungkook berada, "Kurasa kita akan butuh lima sampai sepuluh dekade untuk itu."

Yoongi tertawa, "Intinya Taehyung mendapatkan pasangannya. Dia memiliki waktu selamanya untuk merayu Jungkook."

Taehyung mengerang frustasi, "Kau dan ide gilamu ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi, Yoongi."

Dan Yoongi hanya membalas ucapan Taehyung dengan tawa ceria.

 **End of The Epilogue**

.

.

.

.

Jangan bilang Jungkook berlebihan ya. Di sini kan lebih membahas kondisi psikologis Jungkook, yah siapa yang tidak akan bereaksi sama seperti Jungkook kalau mengalami apa yang dia rasakan di cerita ini.

 _Under The Moonlight_ ini memang gloomy sih, kan memang waktu akhir cerita The Cold One juga bagian VKooknya memang sedang dalam masa-masa gloomy. Hahaha


End file.
